Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to hydrants attached to municipal water systems, and in particular to a device for simplifying the flushing of portions of water systems by hydrants attached in the system.
The need for periodically flushing portions of water systems, particularly dead-ends in the systems, has been recognized for many years, as shown for example in Lazenby III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,479. A summary of many of the problems requiring such flushing, as well as of the traditional solutions to those problems, is contained in my co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,338. More recently, such flushing operations have been automated, as described in McCarty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,270. The McCarty patent is owned by a company related to the assignee of the present invention. A similar approach is described in Newman, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,035,704 and 6,358,408. Other approaches are shown in Poirer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,259, and Esmailzadeh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,498.
Although the prior art systems have met with some success, the complexity of the systems, the time and effort required to install and use them, and their consequent expense have limited their use.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a device and method for automatically flushing hydrants. The device is installed externally to an existing hydrant. The device comprises a nipple having an internally threaded collar for attaching the device to a hydrant outlet, a valve, and a control for automatically operating the valve. Preferably, the device includes a lockable box containing at least the valve, the box having an outlet for allowing water from the hydrant to pass from the valve to the exterior of the box. The box functions as an enclosure and may be of any desired configuration.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the collar is rotatably mounted to the nipple externally of the box. In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the control is mounted internally of the box. In an embodiment of the invention, the box includes a perforate lower wall through which water escapes. In other embodiments, a hose or pipe extends through a wall of the box to expel water; in some of those embodiments, the hose or pipe is connected to the valve in a closed system. The device is preferably supplied with a carrying handle for ease of transport and attachment to a hydrant.
Although the system of the present invention is not freeze-proof, it has been found that contrary to conventional wisdom, this is not a serious drawback. In many geographic areas, having particular problems with stagnant water, freezing is not generally a problem. Moreover, in temperate climates, the most severe problems with stagnant water generally occur in warm seasons. Further, because the device of the present invention is easily removable and portable, it can be brought to a site requiring its use on short notice and when temperature conditions are mild enough not to interfere with its use.